


Telefonsex

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, Outing, POV Outsider, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Prompt war "Tatort Münster, Boerne/Thiel, Telefonsex" ...</p><p>> <a href="http://ayascythe.livejournal.com/322313.html?thread=1908233#t1908233">Originalpost (3 Satz Ficathon)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Telefonsex

**Author's Note:**

> Sind auch irgendwie eher 4 statt 3 Sätze geworden *hust*

Eigentlich hatte sie nur ihre Mütze vergessen und war nochmal ins Büro zurückgelaufen, hatte in Gedanken an ihre Verabredung versunken die Tür geöffnet - und hastig wieder geschlossen, als sie ihren Chef _Boerne_ stöhnen hörte.

Sie hatte ja schon länger den Verdacht, daß da etwas lief zwischen den beiden, vor allem seit der Professor zu Forschungszwecken in den USA weilte und Thiel von Tag zu Tag mißmutiger wurde, aber ... am Telefon, und das auch noch im Büro!

Trotzdem brauchte sie ihre Mütze, also klopfte sie kräftig, wartete ein paar Sekunden und öffnete die Tür ein zweites Mal ... "- garantiert nicht! Ich setz' doch nicht den ganzen Ermittlungsapparat in Bewegung, nur damit du weißt, ob Berninger für das Turnier im Herbst - Nadeshda?"


End file.
